humongousfandomcom-20200214-history
BeaBear
'''Bea Bear' is a recurring minor character in the SPY Fox series. She has been seen working several jobs, including cantina waitress, massage therapist and beekeeper. Bea is a bear of many talents as well, with skills such as figure skating and Cock-a-Doodle Fu. She is a rough woman, but is usually helpful and informative to Spy Fox on his adventures. History ''SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal" In ''Dry Cereal, Spy Fox first meets Bea in the Greek Cantina on the island of Acidophilus. She knows a little about everyone on the island, if Spy Fox ever asks. She is important in all the storylines and what SPY Fox needs from her all depends on the storyline(s). In the White Water storyline, SPY Fox must use the Sal talk balloon on Bea to know when Sal the Sailor leaves work (She mentions he arrives in the Cantina after Happy Hour, but how many minutes after Happy Hour varies). In the Alligators storyline, SPY Fox must buy chicken knuckles from Bea as part of his plan to get past the alligators guarding the cow stables. In the Hong Kong Doodle storyline, SPY Fox must the Cock-A-Doodle Fu talk balloon on Bea in order to obtain her Cock-A-Doodle Fu Instruction Book, so SPY Fox can defeat Hong Kong Doodle. ''SPY Fox 2: "Some Assembly Required" This time around, Bea is working a small massage stand at the World's Fair. She'll give Spy Fox massages if you talk to her, expertly folding him into pretzels and paper airplanes. She can help Spy Fox by giving her copy of the diagram of the figure skating move he needs. She doesn't seem to remember Spy Fox from Acidophilus, though he comments on her familiarity. ''SPY Fox: "Operation Ozone" In Operation Ozone we see Bea tending to her apiary in the desert. She claims that honey has always been her passion and she is quite happy with the bee farm. She helps Spy Fox by letting him borrow one of her beekeeper hats (although at first she expresses concern about whether Spy Fox is a "good-guy spy" or not). One path involves selling Bea a box of Honey-Baked Beet Biscuits. Appearance Bea Bear is a hulking brown bear with a heavy-set brow. Her outfit depends on her current job. At the Cantina, Bea wears a pink, fluffy hat with a purple uniform and white apron. At the World's Fair she wears a blue message therapist uniform. In Operation Ozone, she wears her beekeeper gear, complete with a net on her hat and gloves. Personality Bea seems a little rough at first, with her gruff voice and mean demeanor. After speaking with her for a while, one may find she is smarter and sweeter than she looks. She is always willing to help out Spy Fox when needed, and she is very open when it comes to sharing information. Bea has more strength than most men even, and is able to toss Spy Fox around quite easily. She is rarely if ever seen taking advantage of anyone else using this strength, however. Category:SPY Fox Series Characters Category:SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal" Characters Category:Bears Category:SPY Fox 2: "Some Assembly Required" Characters Category:Spy Fox in "Operation Ozone" Characters Category:SPY Fox: "Operation Ozone" Characters Category:Characters Category:Females